Snuggles
by rxcspideyb
Summary: vegeta has a small sleeping problem and seeks out goku to help. Is goku the solution or is it just really creepy and un-vegeta like? I think both. :P (chapy 3 is up! and things are turning steamy fast O.o)
1. chap 1

Snuggles  
Pairing: vegeta x goku, bulma x yamcha Rateing: Pg13 humor/romance Summary: vegeta has a small sleeping problem and seeks out goku to help with this problem. Is goku the solution or is it just really creepy and un- vegeta like? I think both.  
Goku walked into capsule corp with a bag over one shoulder walking down the immense halls in search of bulma. He eventually found her in her lab testing out new cell regeneration techniques to regrow limbs like piccolo does.  
  
"hi bulma" goku said "do you mind if I stay here for a few days while chi chi calms down a bit?"  
  
"oh hi goku. So she kicked you out again did she?"  
  
"yep so whatdaya say can I?"  
  
"Sure follow me ill get you situated."  
  
Bulma led him up the back stairs making a few twists and turns going past hers and yamchas room past trunks and stoped just two doors down from vegeta's room. Opening the door and ushered him inside. The room was brightly lit with walls a pale shade of yellow and the carpet so light pink it was almost white. The room was sparsely furnished with a queen bed with maroon sheets off to one corner, a nightstand with a lamp a dresser, and a full length mirror next to the double door of the closet.  
  
"this is your room the bathroom is across the hall and ill be in my lab should you need anything." Then she left goku alone to settle in.  
  
the rest of the day went pretty uneventful. He hadn't even seen vegeta all afternoon in fact he didn't even show up for dinner that evening. As the night went on goku forgot about it as he made his way up the steps toward his room for a peaceful nights rest.  
  
(the next morning)  
  
goku awoke feeling very comfortable, well rested and..warm? goku opened his eyes to see a pair of strong arms wraped around his waist and a head of redish black hair tucked up under his chin shifting slightly something curled around his leg afraid that he would leave or so it seemed looking down goku saw a furry brown tail curled around his leg. It looked like something visable clicked in goku's head  
  
"vegeta?!" 


	2. chap 2

Snuggles chap2  
Goku was in total shock *vegetas in my bed? How, why is he in my bed?* the commotion roused vegeta out of a very fitful sleep only to find a very confused goku staring him in the face. Vegeta quickly detached himself and landed with a thud in the floor.  
  
"Kakkarott what are you doing in my bed?!" vegeta said waiting for an answer  
  
"I think your mistaken vegeta but this is my room."  
  
Looking around vegeta saw that this was indeed true. "Then what the hell am I doing in you bed?!"  
  
"I don't know vegeta I just woke up to find you wrapped around me. Are you ok is there anything you'd like to tell me?  
  
"keep you're sympathies to yourself baka" vegeta quickly got up and left leaving a very confused goku alone to try and figure out what on earth just happened.  
  
As goku tried to make sense out of what just happened Mrs. Briefs called everyone down for breakfast. Goku quickly dressed and hurried down stairs for breakfast he was greeted by many sets of familiar eyes none of which belonged to vegeta. *I wonder where he could be* making his way around the table he seated himself on the left, one over from trunks and across from yamcha.  
  
"oh hello yamcha what are you up to these days?" yamcha and bulma had started dating again after her and vegeta got a divorce vegeta still lived in capsule corp and still seemed as indifferent as ever about the open relationship between yamcha and bulma.  
  
"oh nothing much I suppose its pretty much routine these days."  
  
"I hope it goes well for you. What about you bulma?"  
  
"oh same old same old I suppose."  
  
Trunks slowly rose from the table and stretched "As much as I'd like to stay and chat im gonna be late for school so ill see you guys later bye." Turing he grabed his bag slung it over his shoulder and left for school.  
  
Breakfast went on with no more conversation and the dishes were cleared while bulma yamcha and goku made there way out to the living room. They sat around talking about old times when goku remembered that he still hadn't seen vegeta since their incident  
  
"umm. hey bulma wheres vegeta?"  
  
startled at the suddenness of the question it took her a few seconds to answer  
  
"vegeta never stays around much anymore except to sleep other then that."  
  
"well I have to be goingbulma I have a few things I need to get done before tonight." yamcha said leaving the room  
  
"bye yamcha!" goku yelled then turing to bulma added "I have to go too ill be back at dinner I promised gohan I'd train with him today."  
  
Putting his fingers to his head he instant tranmissioned to the location he would find gohan. He was standing in a wide open field filled with flowers it was his favorite place to relax and think it would be a few hours before gohan arrived so he thought to use this time to sort through what exactly happed last night. As the minutes flew bye goku started to doze and awoke to the feel of gohan's ki as it approached. Gohancame to a stopand landed beside goku.  
  
"So dad you said there was something you wanted to talk about on the phone well whats wrong?"  
  
"umm. gohan have you seen vegeta lately?"  
  
"No dad why?"  
  
"Its just he's been acting very strange lately he only comes home at night for bed, never eats meals with his family anymore, and this morning he was. ummm."  
  
"he was what dad?"  
  
"I woke up to find vegeta in my bed with me arms around my waist and I think something must be off with him lately."  
  
"ve..ve.vegeta was in your bed?! How did that happen! I thought that only you liked him I never thought he would feel the same way dad this is wonderfull! Dad im so happy for you!"  
  
goku was dumbfounded *how did gohan find out?* as goku was trying to figure this out gohan was busy hopping around up and down chanting "vegeta and goku, vegeta and goku!" *hes happy? Im so glad he approves no I only hop that vegeta ment to get in my bed last night and this wasn't a mistake.  
  
"Im gonna go find vegeta, gohan I'll see you later." Goku focused and locked onto vegeta ki signature and IMed to his location. When goku arrived he found himself in the very place where he first laid eyes on the sayajin no ouji. Scaning the area he found vegeta staring at the crater that he and goku made in their battle for earth.  
  
"hello vegeta."  
  
Vegeta spun around to face goku *how did I not sense his approach? I must really be out of touch*  
  
"kakkarott what are you doing here?!"  
  
"I came to see you vegeta because I had hoped that you meant to be in my bed last night and not that you were just drunk or looking for someone else."  
  
"Wha. what are you talking about baka? I have a sleeping disorder is all it has noting to do with any feelings I have towards you."  
  
"So you do like me vegeta?"  
  
"Hai I do"  
  
"I'm glad vegeta. So whats your sleeping disorder?"  
  
"I have habit of seeking out others in my sleep and holding a warm body for comfort."  
  
"well I hope you will seek me out from now on to help im here for you I always have been you know."  
  
"thanks kakkarott I will."  
  
Vegeta turned to leave but stoped as he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around and came to face goku drawing in a quick breath their faces only inches apart. His heart beat faster as goku leaned in placing a light kiss on vegeta's lips as they slowly parted goku looked up into vegeta's eyes, reflected there was years of pent-up frustration and longing ready to bust as they continued to watch each other vegeta smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time and pulled goku into his arms holding him close for what seemed like hours or minutes, however,  
  
Time had no meaning to them. 


	3. chap 3

Snuggles chap 3:  
  
By:rxcspideyb  
  
Authors note~ thank you to all of you who reviewed I had no intention of continuing this ficcie but you all persuaded me into continuing and I thank you all for that. And so I dedicate this chappy to all of you, for it wouldn't be here without you. well on to the ficcie!  
  
Vegeta awoke to the soft sounds of his lover snoring lightly in his sleep  
  
*vegeta: lightly? What are you daft?? He snores like a train wreck!*  
*rxc: oh puleese! I was only tring to make it sound more romantic! How romantic would it  
be to read ~he awoke to the loud snorts and snores of his lover as he threw the pillow over his head to block out the sound???~ well does that sound romantic?!* * vegeta:..yes it does actually.* *rxc O.o uhhhh ok. no more interruptions!!!*  
  
~as I was saying...~  
  
Vegeta awoke to the soft sounds of his lover snoring lightly in his sleep. Vegeta sighed watching as goku slept 'he is like a child so innocent.peaceful' he was brought out of his revere as goku stirred in his sleep  
  
"Morning geta." Goku yawned snuggling closer into his embrace "go back to sleep."  
  
"kakkarott you sleep to much." Vegeta said listlessly "I want to take a shower so would be so kind as to release me?"  
  
"awww your no fun" goku pouted as he sat up on the bed with his hands in his lap looking for all the world a very cute chibi.  
  
Vegeta chuckled throwing the blankets over goku's head and went to take a shower.  
  
Goku sighed pulling the blankets off of himself. He stood and proceeded to streach all the kinks out of his body  
  
"vegeta what do you want to do today?"  
  
vegeta poked his head out of the bathroom and smirked at goku "well I thought I would fuck your brains out. but if theres something else you'd rather be doing then by all means."  
  
goku's eyes grew twice there normal size as he gapped at vegeta. he was awestruck vegeta had gone to cuddling in the night to all out sex?! Goku's innocent brain just couldn't handle the overload and he fainted.  
  
Vegeta laughed as goku passed out "whahahaha! I can't believe it! He passed out!" vegeta laughed all through his shower and didn't stop till he was dryed off and decided to slip back into bed snuggling close to goku.  
  
"well kakkarott I guess you got your wish." Vegeta said as he kissed goku ligtly on the top of his head "you get to go back to sleep." Vegeta lightly snickered as he thought again of the look on goku's face before he passed out. With this image in his mind he went to sleep.  
  
*this is kinda a crappy chapter I know but I wanted to put something up quick to show I wasn't dead so if you want more I'll give you more. I was soo happy to see all of you so interested in this ficcie so I will continue however long you all want me to. So if I get the reviews requesting a continuance I will.*  
  
*vegeta: "are you done yet?"*  
  
*O.o I thought you were asleep?!*  
  
*vegeta: "nope im up! And I want to say to all the nice reviewers out there how I want more reviews!!...ok that sucked don't tell anyone I said that!! She made me say it!! Im not in control of my actions! Please help me!!"*  
  
*muahahaha you are under my control!! ~makes vegeta dance like a ballerina~  
  
*vegeta: ~yells while dancing~ "see shes crazy! You have to do something!! Send in reviews to distract her! I need time to escape!!"*  
  
~thanks for all the review I will have the next part up within the next week, well it kinda depends on the reviews too. I need em to boost my writers ability and to feed my muses.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own vegeta (sobs uncontrollably) or goku along with all of the other peeps of dragon ball Z im just borrowing them! Ill give them back!.... I promise! (goes to her little corner to sob and weep over not owning DBZ) Gomen to the creaters of DBZ for not sueing me for using your peeps. And as always I make no money from this and don't plan too but even though I borrowed them don't borrow this ficcie without my permission. 


End file.
